lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lamp Post/Theories
The DHARMA Initiative is no more This is an off-island DHARMA station, and it is operated by Eloise Hawking, & not DHARMA. Therefore, if DHARMA still existed off island they would have control over this station. DHARMA no longer exists or The Purge also occured off-island. Electromagnetic Energy Pockets There is a "pocket of energy" at this location. Other pockets of energy exist at Isaac of Uluru's in Australia, at The exit in Tunisia, & at Penny's Tracking station. Builder Lamp Post was built under the direction of Horace Goodspeed & Pierre Chang; one of them is the "clever fellow" who figured out how to use the energy pocket to calculate the Island's position. *They may have been hired by Charles Widmore and possibly Eloise Hawking (who in this theory would have to be Ellie from "Jughead"). These two left the island long ago, possibly together or apart. Hawking may have left because she was pregnant with Faraday or another child; Widmore left because of a power struggle. These two are now desperately trying to return or at least regain control of the island and may be using the O6 to accomplish this goal (as Desmond says, "they're playing some kind of game and we are just the pieces"). Thus, Widmore and Hawking would have been co-originators of Dharma with Hanso; or Hanso was the public face. **The people who built the Lamp Post presumably knew about the island because the US military knew about it first. You can see a photo of the island taken by the Army in the Lamp Post dated 1953 I believe. Considering Alvar Hanso was the one who funded Dharma I also suspect he was the one who at least put them on the trail in hopes of Dharma finding it. I suspect Alvar has connections to the military. *I think the builder was almost definitely Jacob. He said that people don't come unless they were invited, and what's a better invitation than just showing the people who want to go there where it is? Daniel is the "clever fellow" who added the pendulum. All the equations on the board were from him, and he had foreknowledge in addition to significantly more advanced physics experience. Number The Lamp Post is Station #1, since the DHARMA Initiative would have had to build it before even finding the Island. . *It was the first one built but it was probably numbered #0 if it was numbered at all. The numbered stations are the ones ON the Island. Brother Campbell Brother Campbell is a monk at the Eddington Monastery and the Lamp Post is located underneath a church. It is a possibility that he was once stationed at that same church. Furthermore, one would become suspicious of the doctored photograph of Campbell and Hawking on the desk at the monastery as in Catch-22. This implies a close relationship between the two which could explain why Campbell offered Desmond a job and arranged his meeting of Penny Widmore. Hawking, it seems was trying to find a way to lead Desmond to a path that would ultimately lead him to the Island. On the floor in The Lamp Post When we see the floor in The Lamp Post station, it is a picture of a globe. The pendulum is swinging over the globe back and forth making an asterisk(*) style marking on the floor. There are multiple (*) marking's all over the map of the globe. Due to the Lamp Post being a DHARMA station for finding the island (as it is able to move), the marking's on the floor are all of the different locations the island has been located throughout time, or at least since The Lamp Post was built. *That doesn't seem very likely. What Eloise said about the pendulum implied that it was added because, by the time The Lamp Post found The Island, it would move before you could get to it, thus suggesting that The Island moved quite frequently. If this was the case, the globe must have been frequently cleaned, or else the number of chalk marks would be much higher than what we saw in 316.--Master Tej (talk) 21:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC)